


you hope i don't make a sound you hope that nobody knows

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Canon, Trans Robert Chase, and thats an actual tag. okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House wants to tell Chase why he's kept him as an employee. His reasons are worthmuchmore than a brow raise from Human Resources.





	you hope i don't make a sound you hope that nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> for my trope-bingo card w/ the 'forbidden fruit' square, 100prompts w the prompt "morals", and 15kisses w the prompt "exploit".
> 
> enjoy!

Chase stays back after House fires the latest attempt at a new employee. The DDX room is empty apart from them, and it's clear the 'definite team' hadn't worked out this time either, nor did it the last time.

He’s not surprised by this development, of course— he’s seen it happen over and over again in the two years he’s been working under him. What does intrigue him, though, is why is he still here. All the others don’t last anywhere closer than him before they do something that House considers the last straw. 

And Chase has fucked up (quite a bit, he might add), and yet House keeps him. It confuses him and makes him all more interested in the mysterious figure that is his boss, shrouded in mystery and a cane always on his hand.

“Chase,” House starts when he turns to leave the DDX room. He immediately looks back. “You want to know why you haven’t been fired yet, right?”   


He swallows. He doesn’t know the answer to that question; of course, he’s curious, but a part of him feels like he’d be better off without knowing. He’s the youngest doctor House has hired, presumably because of his father’s call, but that’s no reason for him to keep him around. If it was anyone else, he likes to think House wouldn’t have given a shit about that person’s father calling him to tell him to hire their child.

So why him?   
  
He swallows. “Yeah, a little.”   
  
House hums and stands up, limping towards him. His hand stays clenched around his cane as he straightens up and looks down at Chase. He swallows the lump in his throat; his breathing catches right into it when House grabs his chin. As much as he’s been on testosterone for about a year now, nothing more than peach fuzz has come out of him.

“House…?”   
  
“I haven’t fired you because you’re pretty,” he says.

He blinks, almost pulling away. “What—?”   
  
“And apart from being transgender, I do know you have a liking for men.”  His grip on his chin tightens, and he forces him to look up. A ragged breath leaves Chase’s mouth, staring wide-eyed at House. “Older men, especially.”   
  
“I don’t—”   
  
He chuckles a little, dry and humorless. “Don’t try and lie to me, Chase. I see right through your desperate need for approval.” He slouches, pulls himself closer to Chase. They’re only a few inches apart, and Chase wants to cut the distance in between them so badly. “I see exactly what you want, gorgeous.”   


“House…”   
  
He rolls his eyes and pulls off him, straightens up. He’s imposing, threatening. Chase can only think about how easy it’d be for him to pull him onto his feet, pin him to the wall or to the table.

“So,” House says. “You’re twenty-four, right?”   
  
“Yeah,” he mumbles with only a string of his voice left.

“And I’m twenty years older than you. Nearly twice your age.” He tilts his head. “Is that why you’re into me, or is it the ‘I’m your boss’ factor? The fact Human Resources could be called because of this entire conversation must be really turning you on.”

He swallows. “House, I…”   
  
“Shut up,” he snarls. Chase can’t help but stay silent and straighten up. House looks at him, blinks before he laughs at him, just a bit mocking. “Yeah, of course. I’ll be sure to exploit that in the future.”   
  
“I haven’t even confirmed your suspicions,” Chase points out.

He shrugs. “They’re not suspicions. They’re facts" He makes a pause, licks his lips. "Aren’t they, pretty boy?”

He bites his lip. The words take a bit to get to him— he’s aware he’s into House, he’s known that for God knows how long. Maybe ever since their interview. But he’s never considered pursuing it— he’s never considered House toying with him over it. But his skin still gets hot at the idea.

“Yes, they are,” he agrees after a few seconds of silence.

House breaks into a grin. “Good.” He sits on the edge of the table, fiddling with his cane as he looks down at Chase. “So, ‘s it the forbidden fruit factor, the older man factor, or am I just  _ that  _ hot?”   


He sucks in a breath. “All of the above,” he says.

He chuckles. “Of course.” He pulls himself closer, to the opposite edge of the table, so he’s only maybe half a foot away from Chase. “Don’t even try to make me think of the moral implications about this, boy.”

“I know you don’t give a shit about morality,” he points out.

He smiles. “Glad to see you’re not  _ that  _ much of a dumb blonde.” Chase blushes and stutters, but it doesn’t throw House off at all (he’s expecting such a response, maybe). “Come closer, boy. I think you deserve this much.” He blushes more at that.   
  
Chase fiddles with his hands, knowing there’s no way he’s saying no to this. He stands up and gets closer to House, who grabs his chin again, lets him look up. He’s a lot smaller in frame and in height than House, small compared to him. He’s noticed it multiple times, whenever House towers over him and just looks down at him with that careless look to him. That  _ mocking  _ look to him. The thought makes something warm occur in the pit of his stomach— lust is the appropriate word.

“Please,” he mumbles.

House’s smile is wicked and wide. “Yes, Chase? Be a bit louder, too, but not loud enough for Cuddy to catch us. I don’t think you want your boss to get in trouble for seducing you now, don’t you?” He pulls him closer, his hand briefly around his waist. “I bet you like the secret of this, anyway. The forbidden aspect of this. It’s a bit pathetic.”   


He closes his eyes, more of the burning sensation down his belly and his mouth agape. “Please kiss me.”   


And House chuckles a little, bringing his hand down to the collar of the shirt underneath his lab coat. He grabs him and pulls him in, kissing him hungrily. There’s nothing gentle about House’s grip on him, a hand digging into his clothed back, the other going down to one of his shoulders. He kisses roughly, harshly, like he’s preparing him for even meaner treatment, his hand on his back going farther and farther down.

“House,” he breathes when he pulls away, eyes blown wide. House’s lips are perfect on his, and he keeps kissing him. Trailing kisses down the corner of his lips to his jaw, to his neck, to his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down a little.

When House pulls away from his neck, a smile spreads over his lips at the way Chase is panting and pressing his thighs together. Chase notices the forming wrinkles on House’s forehead. Older, taller, commandeering. He’s hit the lottery.

“Let’s do something good with that mouth of yours, yeah?” House says, kissing him again.

Chase is a little high off the feeling of House’s hands on him, and he can’t imagine how good it’ll feel to have House’s hands on his hair, guiding him, so he nods.

House pulls him up and then down, forces him down on his knees.

He opens his mouth and lets himself forget everything around him when House puts a hand on his head, the touch heavy and idle, almost a caress of sorts. He pats his head a little before he tangles his hand up on his hair, pulling him closer.

“Let’s see what that pretty mouth can do,” House tells him, and Chase immediately leans up to fiddle with House’s zipper.


End file.
